Always Against the Odds
by SimpleLines
Summary: Why did I have to be sick now? Luck really was not on my side.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I am super bored because school is over and I don't have a job and I spend pretty much the entire day alone in my apartment avoiding doing homework. To fight it I decided to post this story up today and because of the overwhelming response I got to the last chapter of IGYSTPT. Seriously you guys are amazing It's sort of a companion piece IGYSTPT, there is mentions of it but you don't have to read that story to understand this one. This story takes place after 5x22 so there are spoilers for the ending. I also might write this story from James's POV if you guys are interested in that so please let me know. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters.

* * *

The past few days had been filled with chaos and insecurities. There was so much to do now that everyone remembered who they really were and of course they all turned to me both because I was the savior and the sheriff. I hadn't gotten a moment's break since I saved Henry's life from the evil queens curse and it was starting to take a toll on my body.

Finally after another long and grueling day I was heading home, not like that was any more relaxing then being at the station. While I was glad to finally have Henry it was strange being with Mary Margaret and David, wait no Snow White and Prince Charming. It was still hard to wrap my mind around the idea that they were my parents. Really the only one who took it all in stride was Henry, who didn't seem to notice the awkward moments in the cramped apartment. That was another issue we would have to deal with soon. The one bedroom, if you could even call it that, was not big enough to hold four people. It was all right for the moment since we were all busy and not around, but I knew at least Henry would need his own room soon and his own bed.

I quietly opened the door hoping that I would go unnoticed; I did not have the energy in me to talk to anyone right now. Though I did not seem to have that luck as my parents were sitting at the kitchen counter. Mary, no Snow, got one look at me and walked over to where I was standing without saying a word. I guess I looked as bad as I felt, or she still knew me that well.

Snow put the back of her hand to my forehead and sighed, "Emma you're burning up."

"I am." I thought it was just exhaustion. Then again I shouldn't be surprised, it was just my luck to come down with something in May.

"Yes, now head upstairs to bed. Henry's already up there."

Now this peaked my interests, "What do you mean he's up there?'

"He's got a fever too, one of you must have given it to the other."

"Is he okay though?" My mind instantly went to him lying in the hospital bed not too long ago. I was not ready for that again so soon, or ever.

"Nothing rest won't fix. And the same goes to you, now bed."

"Fine." I scoffed, even though all I wanted to do was go to sleep, but I wouldn't be me if I didn't put up a small fight.

I tip toed into my bedroom and sure enough Henry was sound asleep in the middle of my, or should I say our, bed. All I could see was a mess of dark brown hair and bright red cheeks, probably from the fever. As quickly as I could I changed out of my clothes and into a pair of sweats. I gently lowered myself into the bed and tried to move my son without waking him, but luck really wasn't on my side today.

"Emma?" he moaned and looked at me with bleary eyes.

"Hey kid." I brushed his bangs away from his forehead feeling the heat coming off of him, "How are you feeling?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders, "Alright I guess."

"Henry don't lie to me."

"I don't know, I just feel…gross."

"I know what you mean kid."

He sat up a little straighter in bed with curiosity on his face; even when sick his mind was always going, "How?"

"Cause whatever you've got I have to."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it kid. We just need to focus on getting better."

"And how do we do that?"

"Right now by sleeping."

Henry rolled his eyes and pouted, it was funny how much he acted like me even when we had known each other for such a short period of time. "But I've been asleep all afternoon."

"Well I haven't been as lucky as you so you are going to listen to me and close you're eyes. Besides I don't think Ma…Snow is going to be letting us leave this bed anytime soon."

"If I have to." Henry sighed.

I laid down on the bed and pulled my kid close to me. Even with all his protesting it didn't take him long to fall back asleep. I fought with my eyelids too keep them open; I needed to make sure that Henry was actually asleep before I could. Once I was sure he wasn't going to wake up again I surrendered to my exhaustion.

I woke up with a sore and dry throat. I did my best to try and clear it, but it wasn't working. Carefully I unwrapped Henry's body from mine. I paused to make sure that the kid didn't wake up and then left the room.

I was halfway down the stairs when I voice startled me. "Emma, what are you doing out of bed?" I turned and looked over to see David…. no Charming sitting at the kitchen counter.

"I'm thirsty so I decided to get a drink of water." I tried hard to ignore how he was inspecting me.

"Go back to bed, I'll bring it to you."

"I'm fully capable of getting myself a glass of water."

"Not while you are sick, now listen to me and go back to bed."

I huffed, but turned around and walked back up the stairs. I wanted to stomp to show how much I did not want to listen to him, but Henry was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake him. I crawled back into the bed, but couldn't settle down just yet. My hand immediately went to my son's forehead; it was still just as warm. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, I never had taken care of a sick kid before.

A gently knock on the door alerted me of the new presence in the room. I turned around and quickly took the glass from his hands. The water was exactly what I needed for my throat. When I was finished I noticed the other item in his hand.

"Is that really necessary?" I moaned eying the thermometer.

"Yes, Snow's instructions." He answered.

"But I'm fine, my fever is not that high."

"Snow also told me to remind you of your brush with pneumonia."

I let out a frustrated sigh knowing that this was a losing battle. Of course she would tell him to bring that up, and even though I wasn't happy with all that was going on I didn't want to scare her like I did last winter.

I swiped the thermometer out of his hands and put it in my mouth. After the minute was up he took it from my mouth, I looked up at him waiting for the answer.

"101." Was all he said before placing it down on the nightstand.

"I told you it wasn't that bad."

"A fever is still a fever, and yours is over 100. So I suggest you go back to sleep and wait for Snow to come back from the store."

He left the room before I could argue anymore, which I would have. It wasn't in my nature to listen to him that easily, even with what happened last winter. It was Mary Margaret I had promised to listen to, not him. As much as I hated to admit it, I was still tired the small nap before didn't really do much to help ease the exhaustion. I wrapped my arms around Henry again. Even if he was making me hot, I needed to have the contact with him to remind me that he was still there and okay.

Much too soon I felt a gentle hand shaking me awake. I groaned and forced myself to turn my head and open my eyes to see who was waking me. "David." I moaned.

"Emma wake up I need you to take this." He whispered ignoring my mistake with his name.

"Take what?" I asked sitting up and trying to clear my eyes.

"Advil, it will help with the fever. Snow bought some for Henry too."

"Give it to Henry first." I said, it was the first clear thought in my mind.

"You first then him, he can wait thirty seconds for you to swallow a pill." When he saw I was about to protest he said, "Remember pneumonia."

I swiped the pills from his hand along with the glass of water and quickly swallowed them, a scowl on my face the entire time. When he was satisfied he handed me the bottle for the Children's Advil. I carefully read over the instructions and poured the directed amount. As gently as possible I roused my son. He looked up at me with bleary eyes.

"I need you to take this kid." I whispered and helped him sit up enough to take the medicine and wash it down with water. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was sound asleep again. I guess the fever was taking a lot out of him.

I placed everything down on the nightstand. I knew we would need it later tonight and I didn't want them to come back up here and start coddling us. David…no James must have been satisfied with what he saw because he gave me a small smile and then turned around and went back downstairs. I was thankful that he didn't say anything else; I wasn't up to making more awkward small talk. I decided to follow Henry's lead and go back to sleep.

I was not happy to be waking up, I was exhausted and just wanted to stay asleep. I rolled over intending to wrap my arms around Henry, but all I got was sheets. I immediately opened my eyes and sure enough his side of the bed was empty. I sat up panicked, where could my son have gone? All the worse cases started running through my head, and I had to go find him. I tried to kick off the sheets, but only succeeded in tangling them up around me.

A set of hands went to my shoulders trying to push me back down, "Emma you need to clam down." I made myself look up to see David standing over me

"Calm down, you want me to calm down? How can I calm down my son is missing?" I answered panicked and continued with my struggle.

"No he isn't. Please lie back down before you make yourself sick." He was trying his best to use a soothing tone, but it wasn't working.

"But he isn't in bed, he supposed to be in bed."

"Henry is downstairs with Snow." He quickly said, that got me to stop moving. "Now please lie back down and I'll explain everything." I allowed him to push me against the pillows; my fight was extinguished now that I knew my son was safe. "Henry was having a nightmare." He started as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "He was thrashing about and screaming and once I was managed to wake him up he broke down crying. I didn't want him to wake you. So I carried him downstairs to Mary where he fell into her arms. She has been trying to calm him down ever since, and I don't think the fever is helping him either."

"I have to go to him." I said instantly feeling guilty for not being there for my son.

"You need to rest Emma."

"Please you have to let me go to him. Please." I didn't care that I was begging I needed to see Henry with my own eyes.

He let out a sigh, but helped me get out of bed. I slowly made my way down the stairs and went straight to the other bedroom. Just like James had said Snow was holding Henry and trying to sooth him. No words were spoken as I sat down on the bed. The kid must have felt the change in weight and peaked his head up from her shoulder.

"Come here kid." I whispered and opened my arms to him.

"Mom." He cried and quickly shifted into my lap and buried his head in my shoulder. My hands went to his hair as I gently rocked him. I was too worried about how warm he felt to process what he had just called me. Once this was all over I would over analyze it, but for now I focused on getting my son to calm down.

"It's okay Henry. I'm here." I soothed not knowing where the words were coming from. I guess my motherly instincts were finally starting to kick in.

"I was so scared." He sobbed.

"I know, but it was only a dream. No one is going to hurt you with us around."

"Cause everyone knows not to mess with you, Grandma, and Grandpa?"

I let out a laugh, "Exactly. So you have nothing to worry about."

I continued to rock Henry as the tears started to slow and his breathing becoming more rhythmic, finally he was falling back asleep. I gently lowered us down onto the bed never breaking my hold on my son. With a few final shaky breaths the kid was out, and I wasn't far behind him. I tried to keep my eyes awake, but it was getting harder. I felt Snow's hand on my forehead, no doubt checking my fever.

"Thank you." While my emotions were all over the place after everything that had happened, I couldn't deny the calming effect my mother had on me.

"Of course Emma. Now go back to sleep." Snow smiled at me.

Next I turned to my father, "Sorry we're taking up your spot in bed." I don't know why I said that, but it felt important for me to get it out.

James smiled at me, "No need to apologize, but I bet if you move over a bit I might be able to fit in."

Snow and James helped me move over to make room and soon the four of us were squished in, "You need a bigger bed." I mumbled it was getting harder to stay awake.

"I'll put it on our to do list." A teasing voice said, I couldn't be sure who said it. "Don't fight it anymore Emma. Henry is going to be fine and nothing is going to happen. Please go back to sleep."

I nodded my head, or at least I think I did, listening to the instructions of my parents. I couldn't be sure if it was the fever, my drowsiness, or the wall finally starting to break that made me believe. Lying in between my parents with my son wrapped in my arms was the safest I had ever felt. For now the fight was over and I let myself fall into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I was going to write the other chapter from James's POV, but then this came to mind and I just had to write it. Really we all need more sick Emma/Henry. I might still write James's POV because we also need more James/Henry bonding moment and the two are so cute together or at least in my mind there are. Hopefully season 2 will bring more of them together. Please enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think!

* * *

I woke up surrounded by the familiar sent of cinnamon. Normally I would have disoriented waking up in a bed that wasn't my own, but I had spent so much time in this bed last winter I didn't have a second thought. I couldn't remember why I was not in my own bed; it didn't bother me too much though. I was still in a half awake state so nothing really mattered to me right now other then rolling over and falling back asleep. Which is exactly what I did and ended up meeting another body in the middle of the bed. I didn't bother to open my eyes I knew it was Henry.

I went to brush his hair when I felt burning beneath my fingers. I shot up and looked down at my son. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully, but his brow was covered in a sweat. I put the back on my hand to his head and felt the heat radiating off of him this was not good. I nudged his shoulder trying to wake him up, but I got no response. So I tried again and pushed a little harder. Still I was getting nothing.

"Henry." I said trying a new tactic to get him to wake up.

It still wasn't working. I tried calling him louder and was going to start shaking him soon, but a pair of hands wrapped around my arms pulling me away. Of course I tried to break away, the hands were stronger though and held me back.

"Calm down Emma." Mary Margaret…Snow…Mom…whatever her name was told me.

"But Henry, he's so hot and he won't wake up." I cried.

"It's going to be okay." She soothed and fully pulled me into her arms.

I watched helplessly as I watched David or James gently tried to wake Henry, and finally we got a moan out of him. He opened his eyes just a crack and I could see the glazed look in them.

"James go run him a bath." Snow instructed.

James easily picked my son up out of bed and carried him off into the bathroom. I tried to go with them, but Snow held me back.

"Please you have to let me go." I cried and continued to struggle.

"Let James take care of him for now Emma, we need to take care of you."

I shook my head no, "My son needs me please you have to let me go to him."

Snow pulled me into her chest as I continued to cry, "He's going to be okay."

"But mom he is so sick. What if…what if it's the cursed apple coming back and…and…" I was so worked up over Henry I didn't even realize the word that had just slipped through my lips.

"Don't go there Emma. Henry is going to pull through; it's just a bad fever. It has nothing to do with that apple."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know my grandson and I took a bite from that same apple and I did not get sick after I woke up. Now please Emma let me take care of you until Henry gets out."

I looked up at her confused, "Take care of me?"

Snow just sighed and pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear, "You're sick too honey. I don't want you're fever to get as high as Henry's so you need to calm down."

I nodded my head yes and detangled myself from her body. Snow gently laid me back against the pillows before heading into the kitchen. I watched as she went about grabbing supplies before heading back into her bedroom. I gratefully took the Advil and water she handed to me not realizing how thirsty all that crying made me. Once I was finished I allowed Snow to run a cool cloth over my face and neck. I was too weak to protest it, plus it felt amazing in contrast to my burning skin. I almost allowed myself to fall back asleep under the soothing touch of my mother, but I fought to stay awake for me son.

"Thank you mom." I mumbled. Snow just smiled and sat down beside me.

Together we waited for what felt like an eternity for James and Henry to come out of the bathroom. Finally the door opened and my son emerged walking on his own with two towels draped around his body. James led him over to the bed and sat him down beside me.

Instantly I pulled him into my arms, "How are you feeling kid?"

"Horrible." He answered and leaned further into my side. "Can I go back to sleep yet?"

"Soon I promise, Grandpa went to go get you a clean pair of pajamas and we are going to give you more medicine and water. Then you can go back to sleep."

Thankfully James came back into the bedroom shortly after that. Together we helped Henry into a clean pair of pajamas and gave him the medicine. I made sure he drank the entire glass of water too; I knew how important it was to stay hydrated with a fever. After all that was done Henry and I laid back in bed.

"Now can I go to sleep?" He asked in the middle of a yawn.

"Yes now you may go back to sleep." I ran my fingers through his bangs again and was glad to feel that he was cooler then before.

It didn't take long for him to succumb to slumber, and now that I had taken care of my son I could feel might fight starting to die out too.

"You can go to sleep now too Emma." Snow told me in a gentle voice. "Well watch over you two."

I nodded my head and yawned. I made sure Henry was tucked securely into my side needing all the physical contact to remind me that he was still there before allowing myself to fall back under.

I had no idea how long I had been asleep, but I actually felt awake which was a nice change to the exhaustion. I also felt disgusting, my body was covered in dried sweat and I was all sticky. I quietly pushed myself out of bed not wanting to wake Henry who was still sleeping beside me. I ran my fingers over his bangs so that I could press the back of my hand to his forehead. To my relief he did not feel any warmer then last time I checked. There were still signs of a fever, but at least it wasn't as high.

Once I was sure Henry was fine my next task was taking a shower. I needed to wash away all of the grim that covered my body. I made a beeline for the bathroom, only pausing to wave hi to Snow and James. It was best to take a second out of the trip to let them know I was okay then risk them barging into the bathroom worrying over me.

I stripped myself of my dirty pajamas and jumped into the shower. The warm water and pressure did wonders on my aching muscles. As much as I wished I could stand underneath it forever, I had a sick kid that I needed to get back to. I set to work cleaning my hair and body until I felt that all the sweat was gone.

I quickly got out of the shower before I found a reason to continue to stand under the steady stream of water. As I dried myself off I realized I didn't have a clean pair of clothes. Normally I would either walk out in just my towel or put on my dirty clothes, but both of those weren't options right now. I hadn't reached the stage yet where I felt comfortable walking around James in just a towel and after I had scrubbed my body there was no way I was putting those disgusting pajamas back on. This meant there was only one option left.

I stuck my head out of the door way and called, "Mom!" Before I could finish my question I was taken aback by the word that came out of my mouth. I remembered thinking mother, but didn't except it to come out. I've been having a hard enough time calling her Snow let alone mom.

"What is it Emma." Snow called back; there was no surprise in her voice at what I had just called her. The only conclusion I could come to was that something happened during my fevered state.

"Can you get me a clean pair of clothes please?" I answered letting the subject drop from my head for now. Maybe calling her mom wouldn't be such a bad thing.

I didn't hear anything back so I assumed that Snow had gone upstairs to get me a new pair of clothes. Not long after I saw her face at the crack in the door.

"Thanks." I said and took the clothes from her hands.

It was another pair of pajamas, giving me the hint that they weren't allowing me to leave the apartment anytime soon. It was the same thing she had done when I was on bed rest last winter.

After I was dressed I grabbed my dirty clothes off the floor and headed into the main room. Immediately Snow grabbed the clothes from my hands and took them to the laundry room.

"You don't have to do that!" I called after her even though I knew it was useless. I let out a frustrated sigh and turned around to see James sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Come here." He said in a tone that made me know I had no choice. For two people who hadn't been parents for long they sure knew all the tricks.

I just let out another sigh and marched over to him. James stood up and put his hand on my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I shrugged. "Not as tired."

"Your fever downs, not gone but down."

"That's good I guess." I sat down at the table. At least I had an excuse as to why I still didn't feel 100% better. "How long have I been out?"

"Just most of yesterday. You and Henry only woke up in the middle of the day, delirious, but awake. After that your mother and I pushed medicine, water, and food into you and Henry. I guess that must have helped."

"I think I remember that." I said trying to remember the haze that was yesterday, one thing was clear though. "Henry's fine right?"

"Yes Henry is doing better. His fever hasn't spiked any higher. Snow and I made sure to check."

"Good." I sighed and relaxed against the chair. It was a relief to hear that Henry wasn't any worse. I don't think I could take it if we had to take him to the hospital again. "Sorry for taking up your bed for two nights." I apologized.

James let out a laugh, "It's okay Emma. Snow and I managed to squish are way into the bed. But I think we will be investing in something bigger in the near future."

"I have to agree with him there Emma." I turned around to see Snow coming out of the laundry room. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I actually am." I said surprised. I couldn't remember the last time I had an actual meal.

"I'll make you something then, Charming could you get her more Advil?"

I sat at the table and watched my parents set about taking care of me. If I let myself believe I could imagine what my life could have been like had they not put me in that wardrobe. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but it was kind of nice having my parents take care of me like this.

James put down the pills and a glass of juice in front of me. I smiled as a way of thanking him and drank the pill down and the entire glass of juice. He sat down next to me at the table and we watched Snow make me breakfast.

"Thanks." I said as she put down the eggs and toast in front of me. I quickly got to eating, not realizing how hungry I was.

"Look who woke up." Snow said and I looked up from my food to see a sleepy Henry leaning against the wall.

"Come here kid." I smiled and pushed my chair out a bit.

Henry quickly walked over to the table and I pulled him up onto my lap. Even though we were both doing better I still craved the physical contact with him. Now that he was really mine I never wanted to let him go.

"How are you feeling?" Snow asked as she felt his brow.

Henry shrugged his shoulders and Snow got up from the table no doubt getting more medicine for the kid.

"Do you think you could eat something?" I asked next, again Henry just shrugged. I took that as a yes and handed him a piece of toast off of my plate.

He slowly started eating it and I followed his lead. It was difficult to eat with the kid on my lap, but I worked around it. Snow came back with the medicine and poured it. Henry looked up at me with a disgusted look on his face and I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing.

"You have to take it Henry if you want that fever to go away." I told him.

He took the cup from Snow and pouted as he drank the medicine. I exchanged the small plastic cup for my glass of juice allowing him to get the taste out of his mouth.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" I asked

Henry turned around to face me, and gave me the evil eye. I couldn't hold back any longer and let out a laugh. "Just go back to eating your toast and enjoy the family moment."

"We're having a family moment?" Henry's interest peaked and looked hopefully around the table.

Snow took his hand in hers, "Yes we are sweetie."

I could practically see the gears turning in Henry's head. All his theories had finally come true and he was bursting at the seams.

"Okay kid we aren't going anywhere. Trust me Grandma won't let us leave this apartment until she is sure our fevers are gone for good. So eat up."

Henry nodded his head and went back to his toast. I shot a smile to Snow and James and kissed the top of my son's head before going back to eating.

"Hey no eating with your fingers." I pretended to scold Henry as he took some of my eggs with his fingers.

The kid shot me his most charming smile; he must have gotten that from his grandfather.

"Why don't I make you your own plate Henry?" Snow suggested.

"But I like eating off of my mom's." He whined causing all of us to laugh.

"Fine I'll share, but you're using a fork." I gave in; it really didn't take much for that to happen though.

"Is it because we are royalty and we need to have proper manners?"

"Sure lets go with that." I laughed again and handed the kid my fork.

I sat back and watched as my son interacted with my parents. Never in a million years did I expect to share this moment with my family. Of course that also had to do with the fact my parents were Snow White and Prince Charming, but that was only a technicality. I kissed my son's head once again, just because I could and grabbed the fork from his hand and ate the eggs just because I could do that as well. Being a part of a family definitely had its perks. And even with the over protective parents, I wouldn't give any of it back.


End file.
